


Perfect Now

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anyway Brooke would not be on good terms with chloe, Brooke cries :(, F/M, Michael is a good boyfriend, Prom time, anyway stream perfect now by louis tomlinson, she’s upset and allowed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prom. One of, If not the most stressful and fun night of a highschooler’s entire experience in the hell called school.Unless, of course, you’re Brooke Lohst, with a broken friendship threatening everything as the day draws to a close.Thankfully, Michael’s there. And if there’s one thing he won’t do, it’s let Brooke’s confidence get shattered. She’s perfect to him; she always has been, and always will be.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Michael Mell
Kudos: 13





	Perfect Now

The day of prom at Middleborough is nothing other than sheer chaos. It's always been this way, from the 14 years ago when the school started, to now.

Michael got roped into helping set up decorations- according to the yearbook director, who also somehow manages to decorate for homecoming, he wouldn't be called on in any of the classes she supervised if he helped. Naturally, he jumped at the opportunity, which is why he's filling up balloons as the arch is lifted into place.

The rest of junior year had been a rushing, spinning mess, to put it lightly. After the social hierarchy was brutally ripped apart by Jeremy and the Squips, things never really went back to normal. Brooke and Chloe's close friendship was shattered, if you could even call it that. And Brooke had started dating HIM. Him, of all the people in the school.

Rich had disappeared from the school social map; you could find him if you really tried, but no one really had the want for it. Jake made a surprisingly full comeback to sports; he acted like nothing had changed aside from Rich. A fake smile was all you'd get if you asked.

And Jeremy...Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy. God, Michael loves his best friend, but Jeremy was and still is a mess. He got with Christine, and is now known as the crazy theater kid. People mean it in a good way! Jeremy's found someone that brings out the crazy in him and lets him be himself. Michael's happy for both of them. Jenna? He doesn’t know much about her. She was doing good, apparently. She’s the new Brooke to Chloe.

"Michael!"

The loud pop of one of the balloons he was filling with helium brought him back to reality, as he jumped and spun around.

Brooke was a few feet away, as the slight slap of her shoes against the gym floor grew louder before coming to a stop.

"Are you okay? The balloon just popped practically in your face." She fretted, reaching up and pulling a piece of grey latex from his hair.

"I'm fine." He brushed her hand away, lightly, focusing on the way her mascara had left slight stains under her eyes, close to the small cluster of freckles on each cheek. The freckles that she finally stopped covering with foundation. “Wait. Have you been crying?"

Brooke froze momentarily, before plastering a fake smile on and shaking her head. "Nope. How's the rest of the decorations going?"

"Brooke." Michael's voice softened, as he reached out to grab her hand lightly. She dodged it instead, walking towards the arch, fingers lightly brushing against the lights.

"Look. If you don't talk to me, I'll wear the tackiest, most ugly tie I can find in my drawer to prom tonight."

Brooke snorted, before turning to face him.

"I don't- I don't think I'm going to prom tonight. I know we've been looking forward to it, but-" her voice broke, before she cleared her throat and tried to continue. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Michael dropped the bag of balloons on the floor, before locating the yearbook director and sprinting towards her.

"I'm sorry, I can't finish decorating. Something has come up." He walked back to Brooke, ignoring the panicked screeching of the director as he took her hand, walking to the doors leading to the parking lot.

"I won't let you shut me out. We're going home and you have to tell me what's wrong, I hate seeing you hurting. You were so excited about us matching for prom, you wouldn't just change what you were looking forward to for months unless something happened." He turned to look at her as they walked to the parking lot, noticing her lip quivering. Once they got to the car, the tears would fall fast.

He wasn't wrong. As soon as they were in and it was started, Brooke had started to cry.

"You know how Chloe and I aren't friends anymore. Obviously, the whole school knows that, but that's not the point." She sniffed, reaching for the tissues she kept in the cup holder. "But anyway, we were partners for a chemistry project today and she asked me what my prom dress looked like. I thought that maybe she wanted to reconcile, that maybe we could be friends again. But when I showed her my dress, she asked me if I was even sure I could fit in it."

Michael went numb, hands clenching the steering wheel as his knuckles went white. Thank god they weren't moving, or he would've crashed.

"And when I didn't answer, she just said "I'm not dumb, Brookie, I can tell when you quit the diet I told you about. Anyone can see you've gained weight, those jeans you’re wearing don't even fit properly." I don't even want to go to prom anymore. Not if I look like a pig in my dress. You deserve to be seen with better than that."

Michael struggled to stay calm, as he reached across the armrest and placed his hand on Brooke's arm.

"What Chloe is saying is unhealthy. She was hurting you with that starvation plan, and she’s hurting herself. You are PERFECT, Brooke. You are going to look stunning in your dress. And to make it even better? The fact that you’re so much nicer than Chloe. The best things about you are your personality, and just you being true to yourself. You’re liked and admired by so many people for just being kind, and that’s beautiful for me to see. I wish that you could see my point of view, as someone staring back at you.”

Brooke was looking at him with wide eyes, as he struggled to find some other words to comfort and reassure her somehow.

“So don’t hide. Don’t change yourself, you are perfect the way you are. If you could understand what you mean to me, you’d never hide away. I wish I could make this better but the only one who can is you. You have to show up and give a metaphorical fuck you to Chloe. You’re better than her, and you always have been.” He cupped her cheek, thumbing a tear away gently. She reached up, pressing her own hand on top of his and keeping it on her cheek, as she started to cry again. They weren’t sad tears, this time.

“I don’t have the sign anymore, but...prom?”

Brooke giggled, nodding before reaching over the armrest and struggling to give him a hug.

* * *

Prom had gone well so far- the decorations had been put up. The director must’ve gotten it done somehow.

Brooke looked as pretty as always, And her confidence was back. That’s what matters. And he didn’t wear the tacky tie, so she didn’t have to threaten to kill him. Things were perfect, as Michael walked to where Brooke was talking to Christine.

“Everyone, it’s time to announce the royal court for this year’s Middleborough Prom!” The intercom screeched, as the girl holding the microphone frowned and hit it lightly. “That’s better. Anyway, the results have been counted!”

Brooke met him halfway, entwining her hand with his as they walked to the mass of teens standing around the arch.

“Honestly, Michael, thank you. What you said earlier...I’ve never had anyone say anything like that to me before. Thank you. I wouldn’t have wanted to miss our prom together for the world, and god, I’m glad you didn’t wear that tie.” She smiled up at him, reaching up and brushing a tiny strand of his hair that was going awry aside.

“You’re welcome. You make me feel like being a better person for myself, and for being a better person for you. Even when we’re both at our worst, you come out unscathed and perfect. I just want you to know that.” He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a tiny kiss there before lowering it. Brooke smiled again, stunning him further.

“And what you’ve been waiting for- This Year’s Prom Queen is... Brooklyn Lohst!”

Brooke froze, eyes widening as cheers erupted from the attendance. Michael smiled wider than them all, turning Brooke in the direction of the stairs to the small stage.

“You earned this. You go get it. They voted for you because you’re an amazing person. Go claim what you’ve deserved for years.” He whispered, squeezing her hand and stepping back. Brooke swallowed nervously, walking to the stairs and onto the stage.

“Congratulations, Queen.” The small banner was draped over her shoulder, the sequins catching the lights.

“Crown? Where’s the crown?” The announcer looked back at the holders, who muttered something.

“Oh. Last year’s queen never returned it. And we’re just now figuring this out? Thank you, Chloe Valentine, for that.”

The crowd laughed, as the girl turned back to Brooke and handed her a rose. “It doesn’t matter. You’re the queen. Now smile!”

A camera flash, and Brooke finally got to step back and find Michael in the crowd, before running off the stage and towards him. Meeting her, he picked her up and swung her in a circle before setting her down.

“I...I can’t believe it. I’m about to cry even harder and ruin all the makeup Christine applied, but oh my god.” She laughed, hands shaking as she smoothed down her dress.

“I guess some queens don’t need a crown, and I know why. Even when your tears are falling down, you’re perfect. Now and forever.” Michael swore, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Brooke simply smiled, amid the cheers of the other teens and Jeremy and Christine. This was perfect.


End file.
